


Wandering feet may lead you to me

by Buttercupbabyyyyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir dancing, Ladynoir fluff, No Angst, also I don't know what song they're dancing too ya'll choose, and im not sure how to write adrienette's messed up dynamic, but idk how to write marichat or ladrien (because i personally don't like them), but it's a good messy dynamic, but ladynoir has a headstart on all the other ships because they truly are bffs, hints of lb's crush if you squint, i gotta stop writing sm ladynoir i swear, it's literally just vibes, okay now with the sERioUs tags, plus they're goals tbh, the songs I listen to are NOT slow, there's genuine trust and partnership and friendship, they're all 2000s fun songs sksksksksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbabyyyyy/pseuds/Buttercupbabyyyyy
Summary: if you're reading this it means you were too lazy to read the tags :(
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, ladynoir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Wandering feet may lead you to me

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED THAT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BITCHES PLS

"Well, aren't you quick on your feet?" She teased, leaning further on him, gasping as the hold on her middle tightened.

With her head thrown back on his shoulder, Chat took it as an invitation to nuzzle the curve of her neck lovingly, the feeling of his gentle purr on her exposed flesh forcing an audible shudder out of her. "I thought you already knew that, bugaboo."

Ladybug made sure to catch his eyes and smirk when he twirled her outwards, and then into his arms once again. This time, however, their position was different - instead of her back being flushed tightly against his front, their stance was now akin to a waltz. With one hand on his shoulder and the other in his grasp, she felt Chat's free hand snake behind her back, bringing her closer so their chests touched.

"It's good to confirm, chaton."

The song picked up the rhythm and Ladybug found herself staring intensely at the ground, watching her feet try to keep up with her partner's steps.

Chat tsked and the grip on her hand loosened, two fingers pushing under her chin so she could meet his eyes. He shook his head. "Don't think about it. Feel the beat, let me lead and swing your hips!" His enthusiasm spoke through their movement, the smile on his face almost as energising as the swinging of his hips.

Laughter, full of youth and excitement and joy, erupted out of her like a smoothly-flowing river, the lively beat of the song making everything seem brighter, more vibrant. Blood rushed to her ears, baby hairs flying wildly with the wind, the fresh sensation of euphoria making her heart beat faster. It’d been a while since she'd had this much fun - Marinette had become way too busy for amusement in the last few months with her superhero gig and being guardian, commissioning for Jagged Stone, school work, as well as making time for her family and friends. Drawing and designing now meant work, not fun.

But with Chat spinning and twirling her, the world seemed to come to an abrupt stop. The crushing weight of her responsibilities weren’t so overwhelming anymore. If she were to fully reflect on her situation with the black feline, he somehow balanced out her stressful life by filling it with stupid puns, hilarity and spontaneity that made her heart soar and thump rapidly after a good game of cat-and-bug. 

Then again, there was a box with Chat's name labelled DO NOT OPEN in a dark corner of her mind, afraid of exploring in depth what her partner truly meant to her. Ignorance, anxiety and denial were her best friends when it came to the pun-loving cat.

"Hey, you're getting pretty good at this, LB!"

Ladybug smirked confidently at the praise, eyebrows raised teasingly. "Damn right I am. I'm probably already better than you, kitty cat." She brought their joined hands up to his face, her finger sticking out to boop his nose. Chat looked down at her, eyes nothing but mischievous, grin alternating between playful and determined to prove her wrong. "Is that so?" His voice came out as a low, chesty growl, causing the butterflies in her stomach to turn into stomping, wild elephants.

What in the Miraculous Ladybug was wrong with?

"It's not cocky when I'm right." If he noticed the challenge-me-if-you-dare tone, he did a magnificent job of remaining impassive. 

Even so, when his tail swished a moment later Ladybug knew she broke his unfazed façade . “Think fast, little insect!” The eagerness in his voice should’ve been a red flag, but it was already too late - his feet swiped directly at her lower calf, causing the hand on his shoulder to blindly seize the suit’s fabric as she tumbled less than gracefully to the ground. 

Until she wasn’t plummeting anymore, the pressure of a hand firmly planted behind her back, holding her bent body upwards. With one arm wrapped around his neck and her other arm widely stretched past his head, she was greeted with Chat's signature chesire smirk, face so close to hers the tip of their noses brushed against one another.

The rapidly-growing necessity of smudging that annoyingly smug look off his face (as if he'd won. Asshole.) made her fingers itch, and she mustered every bit of her strength not to castrate her damn partner on the spot. 

“My, my, how the tables have turned! Looks like you’re the one falling for me now, Ladybug.”

“You mangy cat, I wasn’t ready for the dip!” 

His eyebrows wiggled, the grin on his face turning into an amused smile. “Hey, you were the one who said you were better than me! I was just testing your argument!” He pouted, as if he was completely innocent and genuinely wanted to test her theory. It made her blood boil, her competitive streak jumping out of its hibernation. 

“We’ll see you son of a b-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Chat brought their extended arms back to the space between their chests, a clawed finger waving side to side in a ‘no no’ motion. "What would Paris think if their idol cursed so openly?"

Not giving him the satisfaction, she didn't answer his comment, deciding it was far better to 'accidentally' step on his feet. With every 'ow!' he gave her smirk grew wider. "For somebody who thinks so highly of himself you sure are one clumsy kitty." Ladybug adverted her gaze skywards innocently.

Choosing to ignore her jab, Chat raised their arm above his head. Ladybug spun once, twice, then back into position, giggling jovially as a clawed finger poked her side playfully.

"If anybody saw us they'd think we're a couple."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, lifting the hand on his shoulder to zap his forehead. "A couple of besties, sure."

Despite the light-hearted conversation, guilt always found a way to cling to the back of her mind. She always tried avoiding this particular topic to the best of her abilities, almost like a plague, under the excuse of keeping their civilian lives private. 

Set on avoiding his gaze, she leaned closer so that her head rested under his chin, her ear pressed to the flesh above his heart. Closing her eyes, Ladybug found the courage to speak. "I'm sorry."

Then, as if the universe sensed it wasn't time for cheerful music, the song below them was leisurely, the sound of piano and violins filling the air around them. They softly swayed together, only moving their upper bodies, and she found herself wishing for this moment to never end.

"You don't have to be."

"I don't want to hurt you, Chat Noir." She used his full name, praying he'd understand she was genuinely serious.

Ladybug felt him shift - leaning back, the hand behind her head slid down towards her cheek, lifting her from his shoulder. Her heart leaped at the proximity of his face and the way his eyes penetrated her soul oh so very lovingly and compassionate and empathetic and kind and-

The feathery touch of his forehead against hers was a welcomed distraction of her wandering thoughts. "I'll always be here for you, LB." He swiped his thumb across her cheek in a soothing manner, to which she responded with a warm smile. Sighing tiredly, she clung to him again for support before her legs snapped in half.

"Look at us, all mushy n' stuff."

Chat giggled cheerfully at her comment. Ladybug couldn't help but beam at the delightful sound.

"You know." She spoke after a moment. "I'd totally be into you. In fact, if I ever stop liking my crush you'll be the first one I'll be into, I promise."

He threw his head back, and she watched his Adam's apple wobble as he laughed vigorously. "It's my dream come true!"

Ladybug giggled - his happiness had always been contagious, after all. "I mean, we're literally two halves of a whole." She added gleefully, bumping her shoulders with his teasingly. "Who knows, maybe you're my knight in shining armour after all."

Chat gasped loudly, mouth widened with a look of utter betrayal. "You take that back!" His left eye twitched. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if he was faking it or if his eye truly had a momentary spasm. Unable to stop her eyes from rolling at his antics, she chuckled. "I meant as civilians, silly. You're already my saviour." She scowled then. "Against my wishes."

"Somebody's gotta look out for you, bug. I just happen to be the chosen one to do it."

"Doesn't mean I like seeing you get hit time and time again."

Chat hummed in acknowledgement, the mutual agreement of swaying to the melody silently in each other's arms unsaid, but understood all the same. 

"You smell good." The cat muttered after a moment, a touch of sleepiness in his voice. She nodded against his shoulder, gently grazing her nails on his neck, lips quirking as Chat's content purring returned.

"Thanks! You smell like expensive."

His body vibrated as he giggled.

Ladybug bumped their hips together. "I lowkey want to know your identity now. You could pay for my college tuition, pretty boy."

"Did you just call me pretty boy, m'lady?" The flirtatiousness laced with the question seemed to wake him up, making her eyes roll in response.

"So I called you pretty - what are you, twelve?" She huffed, pouting to herself.

"You still called me pretty so ha!"

"If you don't zip it right now I will literally-"

Ladybug felt his tail hit the back of her leg teasingly. "You'll what, cupcake? Call me 'beautiful man' instead?"

"I'm done."

"LB, wait, I'm sorry, don't leaaaaaaaaave!"

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the notes at the top I am now a wiser and therefore nicer


End file.
